Happy birthday Deidara!
by HarmonyTheLostMemory
Summary: It's Deidara's birthday! But what really stinks is that he forgets it every year! So that's why Kiiro plans a surprise party for him. Will it go as planned or will a certain foul-mouthed Jashinist turn things around? (Sorry for the late upload) (BTW his birthday is on May 5)


First of all, Happy birthday DeidDei!

It was an ordinary day at the Akatsuki hideout and Tobi and Kiiro were excited about one thing and one thing only…

"Today is Senpai's birthday!" Tobi yelled.

Yep that's right, today's Deidara's birthday. But there's one thing that stinks…

Deidara always forgets his birthday every year.

"Okay Tobi, this is the plan: Since Deidara forgets his birthday, we should surprise him" Kiiro said whispering to Tobi.

"But what if he finds out about it if the other Akatsuki members tell him?"

"Don't worry Tobi I got it all under control. I told the Akatsuki members about it and they said they were willing to participate"

"Wait, how were you able to make Hidan and Kakuzu participate?"

"They didn't participate I just ignored them because they didn't listen to me"

"Heh-heh, nice one Kiiro-chan"

After a while of preparing the surprise party for Deidara, Kiiro went in his room and brought him some lunch.

"Why can't I go down stairs? Are you hiding something?" Deidara asked suspiciously

_Heh-heh, he guessed it _Kiiro thought. "No it's because you looked tired and I was worried if you may be sick" Kiiro said massaging his shoulders.

Deidara sighed at the massage. "Ok, ok I get the drift, hm" he said smirking.

After a while, preparations were almost finished and Hidan and Kakuzu just returned from their mission.

"Heh, what's this? A party in my honour? Aww, you shouldn't have" Hidan said

"It's not for you vampire face, it's for Deidara" Minata said tying a 'Happy Birthday Deidara!' banner

Hidan smirked at the preparations then said "It needs a little of this!" then slashed the banner

"Hey, it took hours for me to make that!" Minata shouted.

"This is getting out of hand" Sasori said unemotionally while putting balloons on the trees

Hidan kept destroying everything until…

"_Almighty push!"_

Leader sent Minata and the others flying away leaving the preparations completely destroyed.

Kiiro went outside blindfolding and guiding Deidara to the outside

"Alright Deidara this is the surprise…" her voice trailed off as she saw what happened

"Hey Kiiro, when are you going to take the blindfold off?" Deidara asked. "Oh well, I guess I'll just do it by myself then, hm"

"Wait no, don't Deidara!" Kiiro shouted

But too late Deidara already had taken off the blindfold and saw what happened

"What the heck is this?!" Deidara shouted

"Ugh…Happy birthday Senpai" Tobi said before fainting.

"What the heck happened?!" Kiiro shouted.

"It was Hidan" Kakuzu said not amused by his partner's actions.

"When I get my hands on that stupid Jashinist I'm going to break him, cut him to pieces and feed him to the dogs of the underworld!" Kiiro said anger getting into her head.

When she heard a rustling noise and complaints from a familiar voice of a certain bad-mouthed Jashinist, this made her crazy mad.

"You idiot of a Jashinist!" Kiiro said approaching Hidan then punched him repeatedly

"Hey! Ow, ow my face!" Hidan said defending his face

"Do you know how long I have waited for this day you idiot of a Jashinist?" Kiiro said still punching him

"Hey, how should I know?"

"What are you talking about Hidan?" Deidara asked.

"It means… I've prepared this party all for you Deidara" Kiiro said almost as if she was about to cry then she ran leaving Deidara stunned…and Hidan hurt.

And don't worry. The members later on came back. Some were injured though.

At the other side of the forest, rested a lake with shimmering waters.

"This is the worst birthday surprise ever" Kiiro murmured

"Kiiro?" A voice said startling her

Kiiro turned around and saw Deidara.

"Just leave me alone ok? I just want to be alone for a few minutes" Kiiro said wiping her eyes

"Can I join you?" Deidara asked.

Kiiro had no choice. It's his birthday after all. Kiiro patted a sit next to her then Deidara sat down beside her. Everything was so silent and it was really getting annoying.

"So, what did Hidan mean?" Deidara said breaking the silence

"Don't you remember that today is your birthday?" Kiiro said

"Really? Is that today? I always forget it every year, hm" Deidara said blushing slightly

"You always forget it. That's why I planned a surprise birthday party for you" Kiiro said

"You did that for me?" Deidara asked

"Well, yeah. It is your birthday after all and-" Kiiro was interrupted by Deidara giving her a hug.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me. Thank you!" Deidara said.

Kiiro blushed very hard then hugged Deidara back.

"You're welcome Dei-Dei" Kiiro whispered.

Kiiro lets go of the hug then reaches to her pocket and pulls out a gift.

"It's for you" Kiiro said handing the gift to Deidara still blushing

Deidara opens the gift and found some clay. But not just any clay, it was detonating clay.

"I know that you were running out of detonating clay" Kiiro said

"How did you get this?" Deidara asked

"Never underestimate a water and earth type, Dei-Dei" Kiiro said as she smiled.

"This turned out to be the best birthday ever" Deidara said

"Really?"

"Yes. Now I have something for you as well" Deidara said

"For me? But I don't want anything" Kiiro said

"Just please give me this to you" Deidara insisted

"Ok, ok. It is your birthday after all"

"Close your eyes" Deidara ordered

Kiiro closed her eyes and waited. _I wonder what he will give me _she thought. Then she felt warm lips on hers. And when she opened her eyes, she saw Deidara kissing her! She kissed Deidara back with two sentences (each with three words) on her mind.

"_Happy birthday Deidara" and "I love you"_

Once again...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDEI-KUN!

With love, from AkatsukiGirlKiiro


End file.
